The present invention relates to securing electronic components to solar arrays and more specifically, to processes, machines, and articles of manufacture for mounting micro-inverters to solar arrays without the necessity to secure the micro-inverter or one or more of its components to a frame surrounding the solar array.
Solar array panels are installed in sets to gather and convert electromagnetic light waves into direct electrical current. The direct current may be further converted to alternating current or otherwise conditioned using inverters. A single inverter may serve an entire set of solar panels converting or conditioning the power received from the set of solar array panels.
More recently, individual inverters have been paired with individual solar panels to convert or condition the direct current generated by individual panels. The fragile nature of solar panels, and the photovoltaic collectors positioned on their face, has promoted numerous protection mechanisms, including the use of transparent covering materials and full-frame cases, to protect the solar panels, and to promote their longevity.